


wouldn't it be nice

by runninohhoney



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, me being soft about them at three in the morning i guess, potential fluff?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney
Summary: they have time to spare.





	wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in ten minutes. ao3 lacks fics where beau is more than an afterthought or a proxy to get scott and mitch to get together.

beau is two knuckles deep in him, breaths making their way back to his mouth as they crash against mitch's skin. he pulls with his other hand in the dark, twists it just right, and mitch comes on his fingers. he shakes above him, bites a soft whimper into beau's shoulder.

he trades the fingers inside of him for gentle lips on his cheek, taking all the time in the world. days and hours go by and he could never get tired of this. the mornings and afternoons together and sitting on the barstoool in the kitchen and hearing the soft acoustics of his angel voice at random times. making out in the bathroom's doorway and pecking each other's lips in bed because - finally - they have time to spare.

beau feels mitch's sweaty neck under his digits, threads them with the long curls on his nape. mitch sighs and sinks against him.

"love you", he exhales, sounding as natural as breathing. a thin line of lips on his collarbone.

"love you too", he murmurs, feeling at home.


End file.
